In a current network system, the policy and charging control (PCC) protocol is used to exercise quality of service (QoS) control and charging control over data services between a user equipment (UE) and a packet data network gateway. A PDF is an entity used to generate policy control information for exercising QoS control and charging control over data services. A gateway (access gateway or packet data network gateway) is a policy enforcement point (PEP). The gateway obtains policy control information from the PDF, and then exercises QoS control and charging control over data services between the UE and the packet data gateway (also called a public data network gateway, PDN GW) according to the obtained policy control information.
In the prior art, the UE may require two data connections: one is connected to gateway 1 and the other is connected to gateway 2. Gateway 1 and gateway 2 access a PDF according to the UE identifier (UE ID) and ID of a public data network (PDN). Gateway 1 and gateway 2 may not access the same PDF.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor discovers the following problems:
In the technical solution of the prior art, NEs that want to access a PDF cannot access the same PDF in the data connection of the same UE.